


silent night, all is bright (magic's in the air)

by adularescence



Series: i'll be home for the holidays (you are the beat of my heart) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BTS are good hyungs, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I like how that's an actual tag, Kid Fic, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Magic, Minor Swearing, Platonic Relationships, and namjoon, does this count as crack?, kid yeonjun, kind of, namjoon also has an anti capitalism agenda, yeonjun loves soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adularescence/pseuds/adularescence
Summary: seokjin blinks. “yeonjun?”that’s weird, he thinks, because really, what are the chances? this kid looks exactly like their junior group’s yeonjun. they even have the same hair, if he remembers correctly. and, now that he thinks about it, they’re quite literally in the tomorrow x together practice room. seokjin absolutely does not want to think about what has theoretically happened, nor does he want to address the growing concern of going senile at barely thirty.(or, seokjin finds kid-yeonjun in a practice room on christmas eve.)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Jeon Jungkook, Choi Yeonjun & Kim Namjoon | RM, Choi Yeonjun & Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: i'll be home for the holidays (you are the beat of my heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	silent night, all is bright (magic's in the air)

**Author's Note:**

> title from _silent night,_ but you probably already figured that out. Anyways, enjoy!

it’s not like seokjin had meant to stay so late, but here he is, still in the practice room on christmas eve. he’s not even doing anything really, just sitting on the ground and leaning against the mirror. the clock on the wall reads 10:23 pm, ticking steadily in the quiet. he’s probably the only one left in the building. scratch that, he’s _definitely_ the only one left in the building. even yoongi and namjoon had clocked out at a reasonable time, for once. 

he sighs, unplugs his phone from the wall, pulls a hoodie over his head. there’s no point in staying if all he’s going to do is zone out. he shoves the rest of his stuff in his bag, too tired to care about organizing it. he’ll take it out at home anyways, he tells himself, so really he’s saving himself the effort. 

the walk down the hallway is eerily silent. everything is empty, lights turned off and devoid of the usual bustle of staff. the city blinks softly through the window, people and cars and buildings tangled tightly together to form the familiar shape of seoul. seokjin pauses to watch for a moment, then continues on his way. there’s something about the view that’s simply calming. 

seokjin almost misses the soft glow of light peeking out from under the door of a practice room. it’s not his though, which is weird because he was absolutely sure he was the only one here. no one else was crazy enough to voluntarily be at work at this hour, especially on a holiday. seokjin pushes the door open, fully intent on telling whoever is still here to _go home for fuck’s sake, take a break._

what he finds instead is a kid no older than five, sound asleep on the hardwood floor of the practice room. there’s a hoodie bunched up beneath his head, acting as a makeshift pillow. seokjin blinks, confused. there’s no other adults in the room, just him. what’s even weirder is that he doesn’t recognize this boy, and seokjin makes it a point to meet every staff member’s children. 

he hesitates for a moment, before approaching. seokjin doesn’t want to scare him, but there’s no way he’s leaving a little kid here all alone. he has to find his parents. 

he reaches out, carefully brushing the hair out of the boy’s face. it’s bright pink, which puzzles him. seokjin is all for dyeing hair, but a lot aren’t, and even more aren’t exactly keen on letting young children near those kinds of chemicals. the point is, it’s not exactly common to find a kid this age with such obviously dyed hair. 

“hey buddy,” he murmurs, gently rubbing the boy’s back. “it’s time to wake up.” 

he stirs, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists and whining softly. seokjin feels a slight pang of guilt because _god_ is this kid young, and _god_ is it late. he must be exhausted. 

“i know, i’m sorry,” he apologies, “but i need your help. i promise you can go back to sleep after.” 

the boy nods, and in the next moment he’s cuddled up to seokjin, hand gripping the fabric of his hoodie sleeve. now this, seokjin thinks, is definitely weird, because if seokjin doesn’t know this kid, then there’s no way he knows seokjin. he’ll have to have a word with his parents about not trusting strangers. and about _not abandoning little kids in empty practice rooms in the middle of the night._

he brushes those thoughts aside for later though, pulling the boy a little closer in his arms. seokjin probably only has a few minutes before he’s asleep again. 

“what’s your name?” he asks softly. “i’m seokjin.” 

he gets a muffled mumble in reply. seokjin prompts him again, patting his back gently. perhaps he has less time than he originally thought. 

the boy whines again, but pulls his head away from seokjin’s chest anyways. “m’ yeonjun.” 

seokjin blinks. “yeonjun?” 

that’s weird, he thinks, because really, what are the chances? this kid looks exactly like their junior group’s yeonjun. they even have the same hair, if he remembers correctly. and, now that he thinks about it, they’re quite literally in the tomorrow x together practice room. seokjin absolutely does not want to think about what has theoretically happened, nor does he want to address the growing concern of going senile at barely thirty. 

luckily he doesn’t have to, because tiny yeonjun is suddenly _very_ awake and _very, very_ worried. 

“where’s soobin,” he asks, eyes wide as saucers and skittering around the room. seokjin really does not want to listen to his sleep deprived brain, but he’s starting to have a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, it’s right. 

“he’s okay,” seokjin tells him, hand rubbing his back again. “he’s at home.” 

yeonjun’s eyes flit across the room one last time, before he nods and flops his head back on seokjin’s chest. “okay,” he says. “i love soobin.” 

seokjin feels a little piece of his heart melt. “me too buddy, me too.” 

yeonjun snuggles his face further into seokjin’s chest, and it’s only then that seokjin finally realizes he’s shivering. he hurries to grab yeonjun’s hoodie and pull it over his head, carefully guiding his little arms through the sleeves. the hoodie is still adult sized, further evidence of yeonjun’s very likely transformation into a kid. seokjin believes it, at the very least. 

he glances at the clock again, now reading 10:48 pm. it’s late, and seokjin is absolutely not going to leave a kid at work to fend for himself. he is also not going to dump said kid-yeonjun on his very much still teenage juniors in the middle of the night. 

“alright,” he murmurs, standing and lifting yeonjun up in his arms. “let’s get you home.”

yeonjun hums, dozing off again as seokjin carries him down the hall and out of the building. he’ll just have to take yeonjun back to the bts dorms. 

the walk is short, only a little under ten minutes. there’s a fresh layer of snow on the ground, and seokjin makes sure to pull the hoodie tightly over yeonjun’s head and hands. it’s not much, but it’ll keep him a little warmer at least. 

it’s only as he’s wiping his feet on the welcome mat and unlocking the door that the ridiculousness of it all finally hits him. how the _fuck_ is he going to explain this? 

it’s a bit too late for second thoughts though, because the door is thrown open by jungkook only moments after he had unlocked it. 

“do you know how late it- uh.” jungkook stops, blinking owlishly at yeonjun. he looks about two seconds away from losing it. “since when do you have a kid? you’re not _that_ old yet, right?” 

seokjin scoffs, only mildly offended. he’s a seasoned veteran when it comes to taking jungkook’s jabs, afterall. “first of all, he’s not mine.” he hefts yeonjun higher up in his arms. “second, since like, twenty minutes ago. and third, this is yeonjun.” 

jungkook gapes, still standing awkwardly in the doorway and blocking the way. seokjin gently pushes past him, closing the door as best he can with his foot to keep the cold out of the dorm. he can hear the sound of the tv playing quietly from the next room over, probably from another of taehyung’s weirdly obscure christmas movies. seokjin doesn’t even know where he _gets_ this stuff. 

“like _the_ yeonjun?” jungkook asks, trailing after him towards the living room. “or just _a_ yeonjun? _yeonjun_ yeonjun or yeonjun?”

“like _yeonjun_ yeonjun,” he confirms. 

he steps into the living room then, only to discover that it is actually not one of taehyung’s movies, but one of namjoon’s nature documentaries instead. seokjin has no idea how he got that passed literally anyone, but then he catches sight of the reindeer on screen. ah, he thinks, winter edition. it all makes sense now. 

namjoon lays on the sofa, half asleep and barely holding on to a mug of hot chocolate. he’s got a dorky santa hat on his head, and seokjin’s pretty sure it’s the single, most festive thing he’s ever seen out of namjoon. taehyung is in the arm chair, crumpled over and actually asleep. jungkook, still caught up in his crisis, bumps into his back and accidentally jostles yeonjun. yeonjun whines, woken up from his nap for the second time this night. 

namjoon jolts up at that, suddenly wide awake. he stares, thinking. seokjin swears he can see the little gears turning in his head. it’s a moment longer, before namjoon finally speaks. “what the fuck.”

“language!” seokjin hisses. he does not need yeonjun repeating bad words. 

“yeah hyung, language,” jungkook says, like he hadn’t _just_ been questioning his entire existence. “we have a kid.” 

“i can see that,” namjoon sighs. he looks half exasperated, half confused. 

it’s silent for a while, as jungkook contemplates this. “it’s yeonjun,” he adds, unhelpfully. seokjin doesn’t know what he expected. 

namjoon groans, flopping back over on the sofa. “wake me up when this is over.” 

yeonjun choses that moment to start squirming, so seokjin sets him down carefully on the floor. he sticks by seokjin, wide eyes glancing around the room and hand gripping tightly to seokjin’s pant leg. he doesn’t look like he’s going to cry, thankfully, more curious than anything else. 

seokjin crouches down next to him. “do you wanna sit down? i can make you some hot chocolate?” 

yeonjun nods, eyes trained intently on namjoon. seokjin glances between them, slightly confused, before gently guiding him over. yeonjun settles in, still staring but not approaching namjoon. 

“santa?” he squeaks, voice barely audible. seokjin hears a muffled snort come from jungkook’s general direction. 

namjoon pulls himself up, blinking. “i’m actually namjoon,” he says, hand fumbling with his hat, “but sure.” 

yeonjun hums thoughtfully, and seokjin takes the moment to step into the kitchen. he pulls out milk and a packet of hot chocolate mix from somewhere in the depths of their cupboard. when he emerges a few minutes later, mug of steaming hot chocolate in hand, it’s to find yeonjun snuggled up on namjoon’s lap, listening carefully to namjoon’s overly-detailed explanation of the nature documentary. the santa hat had been pulled over his head at some point, threatening to slip over his tiny ears and face. it’s endearingly cute. 

seokjin sets the mug down on the coffee table, then settles down on the other end of the couch near jungkook. jungkook’s practically vibrating next to him, cooing and squealing as he films yeonjun with his phone. seokjin elbows him, tells him to _cut it out you’re gonna freak him out._ he doesn’t listen, of course, but at least seokjin had tried. 

“do you like christmas, yeonjun?” jungkook asks. seokjin wishes jungkook would still listen to him with this kind of excitement. 

“i love christmas,” yeonun tells him with utmost certainty. jungkook nods, seriously. 

namjoon scoffs. “stop corrupting him,” he turns to yeonjun, “listen, christmas is just a capitalist fad to sell more stuff. it’s probably like, half the reason the economy doesn’t crash. most people aren’t even _religious,_ they just like buying stuff. it’s like, the real world equivalent of clickbait.”

“kids don’t understand capitalism, namjoon,” seokjin sighs. “or religion.”

“sure they do,” namjoon insists. “you get it, right yeonjun?” 

“yeah,” yeonjun mumbles, starstruck eyes trained on the beginnings of namjoon’s stubble. he absolutely has not been paying attention to the conversation. “i love you.”

namjoon looks completely enamored. “i love you too,” he whispers, squeezing yeonjun just a tab bit tighter against his chest. “someday we’ll take down capitalism together. just you and me.” 

“he’s a kid,” seokjin says, praying that someone will use their brain for once. “he’s not going to be doing anything.” 

jungkook jumps in, before namjoon can respond to that. it’s probably a good thing, because namjoon can be pettier than seokjin, when he wants to be. “how do you think it happened anyways?” 

seokjin shrugs, because he really has absolutely no idea. it’s not like he had been the one to kid-ify yeonjun. all he had done was find him. 

yeonjun has begun to doze again, and seokjin doesn’t blame him. it’s been a long night, for all of them. namjoon brushes the fringe of yeonjun’s pink hair out of his face, carefully tucking it back under the hat. the documentary plays on in the background, forgotten for the moment. 

“i think,” namjoon starts, speaking softly. when seokjin turns to look at him, he’s smiling fondly. “that maybe, it’s a christmas miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> guys i literally love kids sm, like i used to get so annoyed but now? Idk they’re just some of the funniest little things ever and i just asdfkj;asjdkf
> 
> But yeah, im not that great with them but i just love them sm :(
> 
> As always, lmk what you think or if you enjoyed!


End file.
